Never Leave Again
by monstahhchan
Summary: Oneshot Lemon! OCxTheif Bakura. Just a piece of naughty-ness ;D


**Lemon!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Ohhhhh god yes yes yes ;D

* * *

It was about six months ago when Bakura kidnapped you from a rich, abusive father. A threat and a savior. In his crimson cloak, with his rugged dark arms, he tied you up and brought you back to his hide out and tossed you in a room connected to his, filled with gold and jewels, lit by a few crooked candles.

You had sat there, with your wrists behind your back and your ankles bound for hours until the ash blond man entered the room again and locked the door behind him. You had a long dress on that was tied up at your shoulders. He had pulled out a small knife and cut one of the straps.

"Stop it," You cried, and spat in his face, "I would thank you if you weren't a piece of shit!"

From that night on, he never tried to take advantage of you in any way, in fact he started teaching you how to fight, how to pick pocket, and how to stand up for yourself.

And yet, you could never let yourself trust him and you decided to run away from him. He taught you not to trust anyone and you were so confused. He saved you life, gave you a new life, but you didn't want to trust him, but you did. You wanted to get away before things got out of control.

-

You rode into a small village, a way out in the middle of nowhere type place, and you weren't there for an hour before you heard the familiar noise of thieves. They were screaming and laughing and cheering. You were a little peeved, you had planned on just pick pocketing and maybe breaking and entering a bit, but now these punks ruined that plan. When they all starting setting fires, you decided it was probably best to just grab your horse and get out of there while you could. You were sprinting along back alley ways when you saw him again. Bakura, in his red cloak and smirk which fell as soon as his eyes met yours. "What luck." He muttered, and pulled out some rope.

Of course, you were tied up again, and thrown back into his room of treasures just like before. His heaps of gold had grown, he replaced the candles, and there were a couple of mirrors. Your long ebony hair was pulled up in a pony tail away from your face. You wore a small top and shorts, some wrapping around your thigh and a cloak which didn't even try to cover up your toned, tan self. You looked very different then from the first time you were here.

The knob turned and you sat in the most dignified way you could manage. Bakura walked in, his face down, he locked the door behind him again. He paced over to you in swift, long strides and slapped you across the face hard enough that you toppled onto your side and you let out a soft cry.

"Look at me," he demanded in his rough voice. You sat back up and gazed into his dark eyes. You were actually scared of him now, you bit your lip, you knew that you were shaking. "Why did you leave?" He asked through grinding teeth.

You cheek was stinging, "I don't know," you whispered and hung your head.

He knelt down in front of you and grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him again. You looked into his dark, deep brown eyes and you knew that your green eyes were welling up.

"Are you scared?" He brushed some loose strands of hair away from your face, "What have I done to make you so scared of me? Don't you trust me?"

You were chewing on your lip, trying to hold back tears.

He cut your ties with his small dagger, but you stayed on the floor, shaking, "I'm sorry," you finally muttered. "I-" you thought about telling him how you felt. That you felt like sometimes all you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him. How you trusted him so much and how grateful you were that he saved you. "I don't know, I-I'm sorry."

He stood up and sighed, standing above you, rubbing his forehead. As he began to turn and head for the door, you stood up and grabbed his cloak.

"Bakura-sama," When he turned around, you did what you always wanted to. You wrapped you arms around him and buried your face in his hair and thanked him. "I didn't know what else to do,"

His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer and held you for a moment. "Don't ever leave again," He pulled away and claimed your lips with his. You were a little shocked at first, but you eagerly kissed him back. Every urge you ever had before came rushing back all at once and your arms went from his neck to his hips and you pressed your body against his. You really did trust him, you cared about him and maybe you even loved this man, and he was all but irresistible with his tan sculpted body.

You pushed his cloak off is shoulders, but he caught it before it fell to the floor. "We're going back to my room."

Candles were lit, illuminating his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, you sat on his lap and showered him with kisses. You attacked his neck gently nibbling and biting eliciting small grunts from him and you rubbed his shoulders and ran your hands down his strong arms.

"Undress."

You stepped away from him and slipped of your cloak, letting it fall to a puddle at you feet. You slowly unwrapped the gauze from you leg then continued to strip leisurely, enjoying the response you got from him. You smirked after noticing the bulge of his crotch. You stood there, completely naked except for your navel piercing until Bakura stood up, took one step closer to you and said, "Take down your hair."

You undid your pony tail and shook your head and your hair tickled your hips.

Bakura pulled you against him, entwined his fingers in your hair and kissed you, passionately dominating your tongue. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him and you felt that bulge hard and throbbing against your inner thigh. You moaned a little against his ear and dragged your nails into his shoulders.

He laid you down on his bed, his eyes and lips and hands hungrily roaming your body. He started massaging your thighs, inching slowly upwards towards your warmth. You gasped and wormed around underneath him until he finally rubbed against your wet clit and slipped his fingers inside of you, driving you out of your mind.

You finally caught you breath and clawed at his remaining clothing. Bakura rolled over onto his back, you climbed on top of him, his hands rubbed your breasts and you grinded against his hips. You pulled off his shorts and took his member in your mouth, slurping and swirling your tongue around him as he made fists in your hair. Eventually he grabbed your arms and pulled you upwards. You straddled his hips and his hands gripped your hips and pressed you down onto him.

"Ahh!" you gasped and clutched on his shoulders. As he lowered your hips his hands gripped you tighter, you felt him inside of you making you feel on fire. It hurt at first and your eyes welled up a bit.

"Should I stop?"

"Fuck no," you started moving, ever so slowly, up and down. You started moaning and moving faster and his hands cupped your breasts. You tried pulling his shoulders towards you and he finally sat up and held you close and kissed your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair and moaned his name.

You kept moving at that pace, your entire body on fire. Bakura kissed you collarbone and played with your nipples that bounced in his face. Finally, in between your mewing, Bakura grabbed your hips again and breathed "I'm gonna cum," into your ear. He held your hips down and filled you with his fluids. You groaned, that explosion inside of you felt so good. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and collapsed, exhausted on top of him.

He lifted you off on him and laid you down, then laid down next to you. He pulled you close, you cuddled into his chest, he kissed your forehead and ran his fingers through your hair. He was so warm against your skin.

"I'll never leave again."

* * *

Yaaaaayyy seeexxxxxx :D


End file.
